User talk:Habster360
Welcome! Hi Habster360 -- we're excited to have LittleBigPlanet Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hello!, uhm im just randomly working on pages Sup? Glad to be here. Hato-Saburu 04:06, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Please use the signature feature when writing comments in the talk page by writing four tildes (~) in a row after every comment you make, like this: ~~~~, because otherwise, I would have no idea who you are! :P The same goes for the guy above you. Habster360 04:04, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Done. Hato-Saburu 04:06, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey there Habster! Just wanted to let you know that I added a page for The Gardens. As soon as I get more time this weekend, I will upload pictures and start making pages for individual levels. I will also add the other groups of levels until everything is there. :) Thanks! -Hoagie324 --Hoagie324 04:12, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for your contributions! Making pages for individual story levels is a good idea, with item locations and whatnot! Just a note to everyone, more active members will get a higher chance to become admins... ;) --Habster360 04:25, October 29, 2009 (UTC) So the wiki is moving, then? I read the post on the main page and saw that we are moving. I looked but the pages don't seem to be in lock mode? Are you just basically telling everybody to not edit pages so we can move and start over, or is there a change of plans? I'm kind of confused. :) Thanks! -Hoagie324 --Hoagie324 18:45, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately, there is no way to put the wiki in "Lock" mode, so basically, I am trusting all of you to not edit or create pages for the time being. Yes, we are moving. No, there is no change of plans. We are having a bit of trouble getting the info boxes to work on the new site though, so it might take a bit longer than expected! --Habster360 19:58, November 3, 2009 (UTC) The info boxes are templates--if it is the same wiki as all of this, then copy in Template:Character Infobox & Template:Image Box. Oh, copy the documentations over also so I don't have to redo those... =) --Sheep-Lord 21:57, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I tried to just copy and paste the wikitext over, but this is what I get: http://www.lbpmedia.co.uk/WikiPlanet/index.php5?title=Crocodiles It's your crocodile page. It seems as if they are just not installed into the system over there... Samalot did say he had some trouble installing them. --Habster360 22:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Fixing Parser Functions Send this link to Samalot: http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:ParserFunctions That should help him fix it. Maybe tell him to update the wiki to 1.15.1 also? --Sheep-Lord 20:05, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Done. Hopefully it'll get fixed soon! Thanks for your help! --Habster360 21:35, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Okay. If there are any more problems, I'll help out to the best of my ability. Should we start copying over the articles so they're ready when Parser Functions are added? --Sheep-Lord 22:29, November 4, 2009 (UTC) You guys don't have to; actually I was aiming to copy them all over. But if you must, it'll make my job a lot easier... :) --Habster360 00:31, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Just wondering how the progress is going on installation... I also moved over all of the story character pages. Oh, and is he going to enable file uploading so we can transfer the images? --Sheep-Lord 12:37, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the delays! It's been getting a bit busy recently in my real life, what with school and my bar mitzvah coming up... Anyways, the wiki is moving forward, slow but surely. I'll try to get uploads enabled soon, and thanks for moving over the character pages! --Habster360 02:09, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Bored Can we work on this Wiki until samalot get's the other one up and running? I'm anxious to add more information. =D --Sheep-Lord 20:05, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Sure! Feel free to revert the first page back to its original state. It's been getting pretty busy in my real life... But don't worry, in around two more weeks I'll be back to being free! Habster360 00:38, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I've changed the way the Story Characters & Levels is seen, by using Categories instead of their own special pages. If you don't like it this way, I can change it back to the way it was before. These pages are not needed anymore, so you can delete them if you wish: Story Characters, The Gardens, Down Under. They have been changed to Category:Story Characters, Category:The Gardens, & Category:Down Under. The only thing you have to remember about categories, is when linking to one, you must put a colon in front, or else it adds the category to the page. --Sheep-Lord 04:36, November 28, 2009 (UTC)